<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You are Old by Chris_Starsong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592245">When You are Old</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong'>Chris_Starsong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>很久以后发生的事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jayce/Viktor (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When You are Old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2015年写的随机三关键词练笔短文之一<br/>关键词：①分享孤獨②掌心的溫度③傷痕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他以厚实的高领风衣及围巾裹着自己，在皮尔特沃夫的街上漫步。</p><p>中心大道77号。</p><p>他在这幢建筑门前站定。门铃在肩膀前方一米处，他却并没有按动的打算。</p><p>他的皮靴一下一下地点着地，双臂放下又抱起来，显然在踌躇，踌躇是否进入这里。</p><p>哒哒声戛然而止，高大的男人做好了决定转过身，欲图敲门的手暂停在开门人身前。他忽觉二十分钟前一楼窗边的人影并非错觉。</p><p>“等你很久了，维克托。”开门的人露出一个并不好看的笑容，侧身让他进屋。</p><p>维克托丝毫不介意这人之前可能的窥视行为，什么也没说走进去径直坐上了沙发，如同旧交一样。</p><p>杰斯见他入座才略显吃力地战胜风压关上大门，然后迈着蹒跚的步伐速度缓慢地走过去，坐在维克托身边，捧起桌上的热饮。</p><p>……………………</p><p>“还记得第一次见面吗。”杰斯率先打破沉默，和以往他们所有的对话一样。</p><p>他看不到维克托面具之下的表情，也没有那个心力伸手取下来——他已经很疲惫了。</p><p>维克托轻轻摇了摇头，从面具缝隙流窜出的呼吸声有序不紊。</p><p>维克托并非忘记了过往，只是他没有回忆起的必要。短暂的安静之后，杰斯也没有继续谈论往事，他换了一种轻松的语气。</p><p>“你的目标再过不久就可以达成了。”</p><p>很久以前维克托就和杰斯提过，对人类身体的改造升级，后来他也自己在身上实施了，这便是今天的机械先驱。相比十几年前仍是部分改造的半人类身体，如今维克托已接近他理想中全金属的样子，即便有衣物包裹，杰斯也多少察觉出了。</p><p>维克托发出一声像是笑声的气音，面具下的嘴角却并未弯起。</p><p>在维克托的实验室内，被毁坏的战地机甲雏形旁已经多了几个新同类，比它们的前辈更加强大。曾经能与之对抗的人，反抗者的领袖，不再有这个能力阻止他们。</p><p>他们各自于彼此，都是一个特殊的存在，亦敌亦友，心怀抱负却背道而驰。</p><p>但他们，仍旧是独立于世的两个人。</p><p>没有人能与他共同承担这份孤独，他的老对手亦是如此。</p><p>高处不胜寒。</p><p>“我们争执不休这么多年，倒是没有时间……好好这么相处。”</p><p>曾经他们共居一室专心学术，科技连接着两个人的一切交流。</p><p>曾经他们誓为一生宿敌，所有情分在他认清他的疯狂之后消失殆尽。</p><p>而现在，这些景象一幕幕在杰斯脑海中回放。看来记忆力没有衰退得很严重。他想。</p><p>犹豫了一会，杰斯颤颤巍巍摸到光滑冰冷的机械手，双手捂起来放在胸前。那双手一定是温暖的，维克托想，他甚至能观察到温度蒸发的水汽。</p><p>杰斯的手——用皮手套保护多年的手，依然不缺几道疤痕。</p><p>————————————</p><p>他以厚实的高领风衣及围巾裹着自己，在皮尔特沃夫的街上漫步。</p><p>所有的新闻报纸无一不在悼念着他们敬爱的未来守护者，无数不同的声音以同一种沉重的语调陈述他生平所做的一切。</p><p>终于没有人能在维克托的道路上做障碍。再也没有了。</p><p>他远远观望着那人的葬礼，黑压压的人群挡住视线，他看不到他的遗体，但是能想象到他现在的冰冷毫无生气的温度。他突然觉得那只机械手暖和起来。</p><p>不知名的情绪环绕着维克托，他的系统警告他这是病毒，他不以为然，并没有立刻清除的意思。他大概有点明白那是什么。可是，他没有机会告诉他想告诉的人了。</p><p>就像他再也没有机会明白谁失去了他，而他又失去了谁。</p><p>Farewell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>